Mario Kart 4DS
Mario Kart 4DS is a new Mario Kart game for the Nintendo 4DS, and it is one of the systems launch titles. Not to be confused with Mario Kart For DS. Characters There are a whopping 45 characters in Mario Kart 4DS. Oddly enough, every single Koopaling and Pink Gold Peach have been removed from Mario Kart 8, as well as Lakitu, Wiggler and Honey Queen being removed from Mario Kart 7. A majority of the roster is new characters. None are new to the Mario series. (Pictures coming soon) *Mario (Medium) *Luigi (Medium) *Peach (Light) *Daisy (Light) *Rosalina (Heavy) *Yoshi (Light) *Birdo (Light) *Wario (Cruiser) *Waluigi (Heavy) *Toad (Feather) *Toadette (Feather) *Professor .E. Gadd (Feather) *Robo Mario (Cruiser) *Dr. Mario (Heavy) *Baby Mario (Feather) *Baby Luigi (Feather) *Baby Peach (Feather) *Baby Rosalina (Feather) Unlockable Characters *Plessie (Cruiser) *Ice Mario (Medium) *Metal Mario (Heavy) *Koopa (Feather) *Goomba (Feather) *Bowser (Cruiser) *Bowser Jr. (Light) *King Bob Omb (Cruiser) *Whomp (Cruiser) *Spike (Light) *Wart (Cruiser) *Fawful (Medium) *Donkey Kong (Heavy) *Diddy Kong (Light) *Dixie Kong (Light) *King K. Rool (Cruiser) *Lord Frederick (Heavy) *Ashley (Medium) *Mona (Medium) *Boom Boom (Heavy) *Pom Pom (Heavy) *Dry Bones (Feather) *Dry Bowser (Cruiser) *King Boo (Heavy) *Shy Guy (Feather) *Nabbit (Feather) Tracks As usual, there are 32 Mario Kart tracks in Mario Kart 4DS. Sixteen are new and sixteen are reused from past Mario Kart games. Mushroom Cup *Mario Kart Raceway *Dire Dire Docks *Crystal Skyway *Deep Dark Depths Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Toad Subway *Puffer Beach *Waluigi Casino Star Cup *Princess Seaside *Penguin Bay *Boo Shipwreck *Yoshi Land Special Cup *Wario Kingdom *Mushroom Peaks *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *GBA Riverside Park *Wii U Thwomp Ruins *Wii Toad Factory *SNES Bowser's Castle 3 Banana Cup *SNES Koopa Beach 1 *GBA Cheese Land *GCN Mushroom City *N64 Wario Stadium Leaf Cup *3DS Neo Bowser City *Wii U Electrodrome *SNES Vanilla Lake 4 *GCN Wario Colosseum Lightning Cup *DS Shroom Ridge *3DS Wario Shipyard *GCN Bowser's Castle *GBA Rainbow Road Air Racing and Water Jets There are tons of new features in Mario Kart 4DS. The biggest new feature has to be Air Racing. Air Racing is activated after you drive over a green panel, and what it is is a new way to race in the air. Unlike hang-gliding, you're racing in the air but it controls like you're on the ground. You can spin-boost while air Air Racing and you cannot drift. If you get hit you will come to a halt and fall to the ground. While Air Racing, gold rings and jet boxes will show up. If you fly through gold rings you will collect a coin, and if you hit a jet box you will get an item as normal, jet boxes are just item boxes with jets holding them up. Another new feature is the Water Jet, which is a type of hang-glider you use in water sections. New Items Snowball - The snowball is an item that, when thrown, will plow through multiple players and gets bigger and bigger over time. If it hits a wall it will get smaller and smaller. The snowball will disappear once it hits lots of players or lots and lots of walls. Item Box - An item that only shows up in Team Races, the Item Box is an item used cooperatively. A team member can be behind you when you have an Item Box, and then you can throw the item box behind you for them to take. The only problem is that once placed, the item box item will act as a regular item box, regenerating every time it is picked up, so it can be a threat. Big Bob-Omb - A Bob-Omb with a much bigger blast radius. A very rare item. Gargantuan Banana - A gargantuan banana! It takes up a lot of space. Triple Fake Item Box - Now you can hold three fake item boxes at once to be used strategically. Battle Courses Icicle Cream Hills Rock Lava Lair Gooey Grasslands Cloudtop Cluster Anti-Gravity Strip Air Racing Stadium Battle Center Nintendo Wii U GamePad Retro Battle Courses Wii Chain Chomp Wheel Wii Funky Stadium 3DS Honeybee Hive 3DS Sherbert Rink DLC Returning Characters DLC *R.O.B (Medium) *Pink Gold Peach (Heavy) *Wiggler (Cruiser) *Honey Queen (Heavy) *Lakitu (Feather) *Ludwig (Medium) New Karts DLC *Angry Bird *Jeep 2014 *Beetle 2014 *SmartCar 2014 *Mazda 2014 *Spring Bike *Honey Kart *Shooting Star *Monkey Ball Koopalings DLC *Larry (Light) *Lemmy (Light) *Wendy (Light) *Morton Jr. (Heavy) *Roy (Heavy) *Iggy (Medium) Costumes DLC *WarioWare Outfit (Wario) *Tanooki Mario (Mario) *Fire Rosalina (Rosalina) *Cat Peach (Peach) *Eight Toad/Yoshi/Shy Guy Colors Augmented Reality A new function in Mario Kart 4DS!! A AR Card comes packed in with Mario Kart 4DS and, when you scan it, a new racer appears in the game! AR Cards: *Toon Link (Light) *Kirby (Light) *Olimar (Light) *Fox (Medium) *Link (Medium) *Samus (Heavy) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games